The Ruin
by Mie Goreng Pedas
Summary: 6 years at Hogwarts are going to play the Ruin Game where they have to find a tiny creature called a Flimit in the ruins. little did everyone knew, the game was rigged with dark magic. Guess who? Harry and others are inside. can they come out in one piece
1. Explaining the Game

My first fanfic. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I never had or will own Harry Potter. Wish I did though. Belongs to JK Rowling.

Ch. 1 Explaining The Game

"Hermione, will you just leave me alone!" cried Harry Potter to Hermione Granger. "Don't you have other people to annoy!"

"I am not annoying you! I just wanted wanted to check your work!" snapped Hermione.

"When can you leave me alone to do my homework! I'm not that stupid you know!"

"I know you aren't. I just want to help. You know what? I'm not going to help you. Just go ahead and get an F!"

"So as long as you leave me alone!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" And with that, Hermione left the common room. Harry had been in a bad mood ever since she had been dating Thomas Boots. Secretly, he sort of liked Hermione, but was too afraid to admit it.

"Hey you guys! Have you heard?" asked Ron Weasly to his fellow friends Harry and Hermione who were keeping their distance.

"Heard about what, Ron?" asked Hermione Granger.

"Well, I overheard Professor McGonnagal and Professor Flitwik talking about the 6th years playing the Ruin Game." Replied Ron.

"I wonder what that is" asked Harry Potter. They were soon going to find out at breakfast that day.

After eating breakfast at the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore said he had an announcement.

"Students, I have an announcement. This year the 6th years are going to play the ruin game. Those people in 7th year please don't spoil it for the youngers. Professor Flitwik, since he thought of the idea 50 years ago, is going to take the 6 years and explain the game to them. 7th years, please explain the game to the younger ones." Announced Dumbledore.

Professor Flitwik led the 6 years to a large room and explained the game.

"Well at the field near our school, there is going to be a very large ruin of a large building. It will be magicked here from Rome. The point of the game is to find a tiny Flimit somewhere in the ruins." Began Professor Flitwik.

"What's a Flimit again?" asked Susan Bones.

"If you have been paying attention at all to Hagrid's class, you would know that that is a small purple nighttime creature that likes to annoy people with it's little magic things. I'm not going to tell you what it can do because I'm guessing that you all was paying attention to his class." A groan escaped several students' mouths

"If you manage to find the Flimit first, you will be awarded 350 points for your house, an invisibility cloak, and several other little magic things. Plus your name will be published in the Daily Prophet and you will receive 500 galleons. You will have an hour and a half. The 6th years will be divided into 2 groups because there are so many of you. The first half will do this game tomorrow before dinner and the other half will do it the next day, same time. You also will be assigned a partner for the game.

"It won't be completely dark though, there will be some torches hanging on the walls. There will also be some obstacles that you will pass along the way. If you get in any sort of trouble, just send some red sparks in the sky and we will come rescue you. If you find the Flimit, send up green sparks and we will get you and tell the others in the ruins. So that's basiclly it. Any questions?"

A guy raised his hand.

"Yes?" asked Flitwik.

"Has anyone died in this game."

"No…at least not yet. If there aren't any more questions, I will assign you partners." No questions.

"Ronald Weasly and Draco Malfoy."

"He's as bad as a mudblood!" exclaimed Draco.

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"NO!" cried Harry, but really in his mind, he was screaming with joy.

Well, that's the end of the chapter. How do you like it? Please review. What other prizes should I give the winners. What other obstacles shall I put in? What other powers will a Flimit have? Please Help ME! The more reviews, the faster I'll update. Thanks!


	2. Harry's Confession

"I wonder what type of obstacles there are going to be in the Ruin Game. I hope not anything that has to do with a spider," wondered Ron aloud to his friends who were still keeping a distance.

"Staying with her for an hour and a half is an obstacle!" snapped Harry.

"Staying with you for that long of a time is a nightmare!" Hermione snapped back"

"Well-"

"You guys! Stop fighting. I'd rather be paired up with one of you guys than Malfoy" Interrupted Ron. "Let's see." Harry took out a piece of paper that Flitwik gave to every 6 years. "I'm going to be in the 2nd half, the day after tomorrow at 5:30 pm. What about you guys?"

Hermione took out her piece of paper from her pocket. "Same here," she said finally. She then looked at her watch. "OH NO! Come on you guys. We're going to be late for Snape's class!" and they then ran down to the hall, not wanting to be late.

NEXT DAY AT BREAKFAST

"Student's, as you might know, today half of the 6th years are going to play the ruin game. It'll take place today at 5:30 tomorrow. I think Professor Flitwik forgot to mention that there will…um…what do muggles call it?" Dumbledore began. McGonagall whispered something into his ear. "Ah yes. A camera. There will be those around so you won't be in any danger. Students may not see the cameras. It's only permitted for the teachers. Well that is all. You may leave now." Students began rushing out of the Great Hall.

LATER

"Hey you guys, the ruin game is going to start soon. Let's go to the field." Said Ron. The 2 other friends followed Ron to the field where a huge ruin (supposedly from Egypt) lay with half of the 6th years all around every entrance of it.

"Man that's huge!" cried Harry and it was. It covered about ¾ of the field. "I wish I could see what was going on in there, so I could be ready."

"All right 6th years, on my whistle, you may venture into the ruin." Cried Professor McGonnagal. She then blew the whistle. All the 6th years rushed into the ruin.

"Well, no point staying here for an hour and a half. Come on you guys let's go" pointed out Ron.

"All right." Replied Hermione. "I'll be in the library if you don't mind"

When Hermione was fully gone, Harry asked Ron if he could talk to him. Ron agreed and Harry led Ron to an empty classroom.

"Ok, you might have noticed that I quarrel a lot with Hermione." Began Harry.

"Duh! I was wondering what-"

"Well the reason is…" Harry took a deep breath of air. "I like her."

"Wait! That doesn't make any sense. You're fighting with her because you like her!"

"No. You see I like her, but I'm sort of mad at her for dating this other guy. Yup, I'm jealous. What can I do?"

"I'm no expert on love, seeing that I don't have a girlfriend, but maybe you should talk to her or something, you know tell her how you really feel."

"Oh came one! There must be something better than that. They only do that in movies or something. Doesn't Fred or George has anything"

"You already know there taking a break in that business. Well other than that, I don't know anything else."

"Well then at least don't tell Hermione that I like her. Promise?"

"Promise."

They left the empty class room and went to their dorms.

Well…how do you like it. I know it's short. Please help me!


End file.
